Its Extra for the Wings
by AsylumCellBlock13
Summary: Alek, Ion and Kall are living breathing genetically bred Victories Secrete angels. When 20 year old Fang discovers them in a NYC strip club, the only home they've ever really known till then, life gets even more confusing than before. Post-fang, not AU


**Please note that while it involves very strong explicit themes, there is NO sex described in this story, only referenced. Though there wil lbe very intense language haha... (This is for rating purposes). The first chapter will be posted after this one, but this is VERY important. If you dont read it, you wont know what the story is about, and we could have some problems. Alright, enjoy. :)**

Prologue (Important)

The story centers around tree winged 18 year old girls [Ion (Iris), Alex (Alekto) and Kall (Kallisto)], a batch of genetic implant guinea pigs from the school. They were street dwelling orphans, none related though baring strikingly similar features, who lived the street rat life till age 7. Around the time the flock escaped the school, the three were snatched from the city and thrown into a strange, new world. A powerful man took them in and promised them the chance of a life time: A new home, new opportunities, and best of all, wings. With little hesitation, they went for the deal. None of them had any better option anyways.

Within 36 hours, they were strapped stomach down to lab tables with chemicals being pumped into their bodies. Because the DNA had to be implanted, they were placed in a hyper sensitive containment unit for hibernation until the genes had completely graphed to their own. The girls awoke with fully grown wings and new anatomy five years later; Their bones had re-grown, longer and leaner and lighter, new organs like air sacks had developed, more advanced vocal chords and ranges, improved eye sight. What separated the from the flock, however, was that they wernt bred for fighting. The avian hybrids in the flock were destined to be the protecters of the new world. But Ion, Alek and Kall would serve a different purpose after the By-Half plan: re-population. They had toned muscles, flawless skin, perfect hair and bone structures. Theyre eyes were cat like and rimmed with thick lashes, lips pouty and full, aristocratic noses. Even at the age of 12, they were literally, made for sex. However, the scientists discovered one fatal flaw that forced the entire project to be scrapped. After a year of experiments and tests and transplants, nothing could change the fact that the three perfectly engineered avian-human females were sterile (unable to produce offspring). They were set for termination, but were instead sent out into the street. Within a week ,they found them selves housed along sides strippers and prostitutes, having absolutely no place else to go. At least here, they were given some food and pay for their services. Until they were 17, the three were unused only as prostitutes. They were bought out for a night and sent home in the morning, their cliental paying extra for the winged girls. At the age of 19, they were advanced to dancers at the club they worked for. Now almost fully grown, they were living breathing Victoria's Secrete angles, wings and all. Their cliental became extremely exclusive. The price for their wings went up, and they were hot ticket items. The girls didn't know another way to live, so they didn't retaliate.

One year later, the fiery, sexy Alek walked out onto the stage and eyed her hungry followers. She didn't notice the new face in the back, the one hiding in the shadows with bated breath. The men waited for her usual display, and she would give it to them. She let her silk robe slip from her shoulders to revel her perfect body, then with the only pride she knew she cold possess, spread her massive and beautiful 18 foot russet wings. The men cheered. Fang gasped. Lonely intentions had just landed him the discovery of a life time. Watching this girl, accompanied now by her angelic companions, he knew he had to do something. This is the story of what happens when the worlds Warriors meet the worlds Goddess. This is a story of love and lust, a story of three girls who know one world, and of the guy who saves them from it. Between all the tension, confusion, and everything else, things will go crazy. Especially when 20 years becomes a lot shorter than planned. This is unconventional, and totally original. If your interested, read on. I promise you wont regret it.

**Alright, hope you liked it! This story is my idea and as far as I know hasn't been done like this before (If it has by bad). Please review and tell me what you think of it. I may be recruiting a beta as well, just as a side note.**

**-13**


End file.
